The invention relates to imidazoquinolinones, salts and prodrugs thereof, processes for their preparation, their use in the treatment of protein or lipid kinase dependent diseases and in particular phosphatidylinositol-3-kinase (PI3K) dependent diseases, their use, either alone or in combination with at least one additional therapeutic agent and optionally in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, for the manufacture of pharmaceutical preparations, use of the pharmaceutical preparations for the treatment of protein or lipid kinase dependant diseases and in particular PI3K dependent diseases, and a method of treatment of said diseases, comprising administering the imidazoquinolinones to a warm-blooded animal, especially a human. The invention also relates to pharmaceutical preparations comprising an imidazoquinolinone of the invention, either alone or in combination with at least one additional therapeutic agent, and optionally in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.